All I Want For Christmas
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus? I don't think so. Try I saw MARY kissing Santa Claus. Yup, you heard me right. Mary was at the Mall in Buffalo kissing...who? Read and Review and you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want For Christmas**

Mary Camden sighed as she stood in line at the local mall to sit on Santa's lap. Yes, you heard me right, Mary Camden, a 26 year old flight attendant, was standing in line, amongst a group of hyperactive children, to sit on Santa's lap.

Not that she was doing this willingly of course, her friend and colleague, Katie Wells, had dared her to do this, and in return, had agreed to do so as well. But unbeknownst to Mary, Katie had a much bigger reason for her actions, Katie's sister Allison, who worked part time at the mall and was spending the Christmas season as an elf, had filled her in on exactly who was playing Santa Claus.

Mary gulped as Katie pushed her forward with specific instructions as to what to say.

"Alright Mary, make sure you tell him what you really want for Christmas, none of this doll, pony, castle crap. I know what you want-or who rather. There's no lying to Santa Claus."

Mary glared at her friend and headed up to _Santa_.

"Well well well," he said thoughtfully as Mary sat down on his lap. "Aren't we a big girl? Now what do you want for Christmas?"

Mary smirked at Katie and began to speak. "Well Mr. Claus, I want a doll, and a pony, and a castle, and well, what I really want for Christmas is to go home to my family, but I'm scared they won't love me anymore, and I want my son Charlie back from his bastard of a father, even if I was the one who signed away custody, and well, I really would like my ex-boyfriend back too. I've been through so much, but I've ruined it for the both of us so many times that I'm scared he won't love me any more than my family will."

Mary had tears in her eyes now as _Santa_ lifted her chin so that they were looking into his.

"What was his name?" he asked softly.

Mary gulped and spoke up. "Wilson." she said. "Wilson West."

A smile crossed _Santa_'s face as he lowered his beard and removed his glasses.

"I _do_ love you Mary. I never stopped and I never will." and he leaned in and kissed her.

When they pulled away Mary smiled. Yes, she genuinely smiled for the first time in over three years.

"Meet me back here at six, okay?" Wilson asked her.

Mary nodded as she hopped up and hugged her friend.

"Thank you SO much!" she squealed, and she grabbed Katie and Allison's hands and dragged them off towards what was known by the teenagers as the "hott" side of the mall. Yes, that's right, _hott_, with two T's.

The "hott" side of the mall contained stores such as Macy's, Victoria's Secret, Pac Sun, Gucci, Bloomingdale's, Old Navy, The Gap, Kohl's, Belk, Hecht's, and J.C. Penny's.

To Allison's surprise, but not so much Katie's, Mary pulled the two directly into, yup, you guessed it, Victoria's Secret with no hesitation whatsoever.

Katie laughed as Mary headed straight for the skimpy, yet sexy, black lingerie and pulled a lacey bra and thong from the rack.

Allison, however, being three years older than the two, stared reproachfully as Mary paid the girl at the desk and ran for Bloomingdale's.

"Mary, are you sure about this?" Allison asked, Katie still dying of laughter.

"Hell yeah!" Mary exclaimed. "Santa's getting a naughty girl tonight!"

"Yeah, well Little Miss Naughty Girl better pay for that skirt if she plans on getting back to the North Pole in the next twenty minutes." Katie said, her laughter, which had just started to die down, working its way back up.

"It's not just any skirt!" Mary exclaimed. "It's the skirt that's gonna make him want me bad! Now help me find a really low-cut top."

Mary was holding up a _VERY_ short denim skirt as well as a matching cropped jacket as she worked her way through the aisles of shirts.

"FOUND ONE!" Allison called out, shocking both Katie and Mary as she pulled a low-cut crimson red top from the aisle they were currently roaming.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mary cried. "IT'S GORGEOUS!"

"Excuse me!" a woman called from the next aisle. "But there are some of us with small children who happen to be sleeping."

Mary's jaw dropped. She recognized that voice. "Luce?"

"Mary?"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in years! How's Kevin? Ruthie? Matt? Simon? Oh, please tell me Simon's okay? And what about Robbie? And that one kid, um...Martin? Cecelia? Mom? Dad?"

Lucy laughed as she pulled Mary into a hug.

"I'll tell you everything later, say, after dinner maybe? I had plans with Kevin, but I'm sure those can wait until tomorrow. I'll just call him now and tell him, I'm sure Mom won't mind if we dump Savannah on her tomorrow night instead of tonight."

Katie just laughed. "I don't think that'll work." she said. "Your sister has a date with Santa Claus tonight."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she turned to Mary, only to find she was now coddling Savannah.

"Hi Savannah, I'm your Aunt Mary. I'm your mommy's sister." she cooed, causing Savannah to giggle and grab Mary's index finger in her left hand.

"MARY!" Lucy called a fourth time.

"Huh?" Mary asked her sister, finally looking up.

"What's this I hear about you having a date with Santa Claus?"

Mary laughed and pointed at Katie. "Well," she began. "Let's start with introductions. This is my friend and co-worker Katie Wells, and her sister Allison. Alie, Katie-this is my sister Lucy."

"Hi" was exchanged around the group and Katie and Lucy assumed the never-ending conversation of dealing with older sisters until Lucy remembered what they should really be talking about.

"So, Mary-about this date with Santa Claus-who is he really? Do I know him?" Lucy asked with interest.

"Hell yeah!" Katie exclaimed. "His name's Wilson-Wilson West. She's had an on/off relationship with him for almost-"

"12 years." Lucy finished. "Yeah, I know all about Wilson, and Billy, and Lindsay, and-"

"Luce?"

"Yeah Mary?"

"Shut up. I've gotta pay for this outfit, change, and get back to the North Pole-all in ten minutes."

Lucy laughed and pulled Savannah's stroller a bit closer to her.

"Yeah, well, Kevin and I'll be in town for a whole week, maybe if tonight goes well you and Wilson could meet us for a double date some time." she replied.

"Maybe." Mary said with a smile. "That'd be nice. I'll call you later tonight when I get home. What's the number?"

Lucy wrote down her cell phone number and gave it to Mary as they bid each other farewell and headed their separate ways-Lucy to the children's section and Mary to the check-out counter.


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Want For Christmas**

**Chapter 2**

It was two minutes to six when Mary showed up at the "North Pole" to meet Wilson.

"Good luck." Katie told her as she made her way back up to that big red chair, not unlike that of a king.

Mary smiled back at her friend and her sister as she sat back down on Wilson's lap.

"Hey." she said seductively.

"Hey yourself." Wilson replied. "Well don't we look nice? Going anywhere special tonight?"

Mary smirked as she placed a kiss on his forehead after pulling up his hat a bit.

"Actually yes, I have a date tonight. I don't know where, but I'm hoping it'll be good."

Wilson laughed as he made a motion to Allison to start closing up.

Allie nodded and flipped the switch that controlled the blinking lights and toy train and flipped over the sign that now read _Santa is out. Come back tomorrow._

Wilson picked Mary up off his lap and grabbed his bag from behind his chair.

"I'll be right back." he whispered as he headed towards the employees only restroom.

When Wilson emerged roughly three minutes later Katie's jaw dropped. "Dang Mary, you didn't tell me your ex was _this_ hot!"

Mary laughed. "Well hopefully after tonight he won't be my _ex_ anymore."

Allison rolled her eyes as Mary snaked her arms around Wilson's neck.

"Oh gosh!" she muttered softly. "It's been _way_ to long!"

Wilson laughed as he took her arm and led her outside to his car, a sleek black Porsche (you can never beat a classic!).

"Ready? Just let me call Tammy and ask if she has tonight free, if not I'll have to call Susan. Not that Billy doesn't like Susan, but Tammy seems to be immune to his tricks."

Mary laughed; even at the mere age of two Billy had been impossible to babysit. Not that Wilson knew that of course. Mary had never revealed to Wilson the chocolate syrup incident, but hey, he needn't know _everything_ now did he?

"Hey-Tammy? It's Wilson. Yeah, I've got a date tonight and I was wondering if-What do you mean I've never had a date in all the time you've babysat Billy? You've been babysitting him for over two years now. Oh, right, uh huh. Wait-how do you know about Mary? Oh, Billy told you huh? Well, yeah, that's who I'm out with. But yeah, could you babysit tonight? Please? Great, I don't know when I'll be back, in fact, if you just wanna pick Billy up and take him to your place for the night I'll give him a call and let him know you're coming. I should be by to pick him up around eight or nine tomorrow morning then. Great, see you tomorrow Tammy."

Mary giggled as she took Wilson's phone from him and searched through his contacts until she found _Home_.

"Hello. West residence. Billy speaking."

"Billy, hey, it's Mary, Mary Camden. Look, I have a date with your dad tonight, so Tammy is gonna come pick you up and take you to her place for the night and your daddy will pick you up in the morning okay?"

"Okay, will you come with him Mary? Please!"

"Of course I will. See you tomorrow Billy." and with that she hung up.

"So, I didn't know we would be out all night." Mary said seductively as they pulled into the parking lot of the Olive Garden, her favorite restaurant.

"Well, I thought it would be nice. You know, just the two of us, alone, no Billy to ruin the moment. Not that I don't love Billy, I mean, he's a great kid, but we never really got to have that much alone time before, and now that I've got Tammy and Susan as babysitters I might as well take advantage of that."

"Wilson."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure." Wilson replied, as he pulled Mary's face to his.

---------------------

Just a bit of fluff and background info, I promise the next chapter will be longer


End file.
